Une déesse pour un revenant
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Parce que j'ai été attristé que Diana ne retrouve pas l'amour après la mort de Steeve TREVOR...Je lui ai trouvé un remplaçant réincarnation possible de son soldat


**Voila voila ceci est un os enfin sauf si vous êtes emballé et que vous voulez une suite, j'espère que ca vous plaira, j'ai vu le film Wonder Woman et j'ai adoré mais j'ai trouvé dommage que Diana ne rencontre l'amour à nouveau donc voici ma suite du film.**

 **Edit du 17/10/2017 suite au commentaire très constructif de Kasuga qui et bien sur en guest t'en qu'a faire j'édite pour reconnaître qu'en effet j'ai fait une boulette c'est en effet Steeve Trevor et non Rodgers, je corrige ma faute mais quitte à commenter autant en plus de me faire remarquer mon erreur donner un avis constructif...**

* * *

 **Une déesse pour un revenant,**

Diana Price était une femme moderne et indépendante, elle était dominatrice et se passait très bien des hommes. D'une part de son statut de reine amazone, fille de Zeus mais aussi et surtout de par son métier de gérante de musée et archéologue reconnue.

A son arrivée dans ses terres, elle croyait en l'homme dur comme fer mais elle en était vite revenue suite à la guerre qui avait fait tant de victimes. Elle avait vaincue Hadès et pourtant l'être humain était demeuré avide, cruel et mauvais, ne cessant de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Elle n'avait vécu qu'avec des désillusions, les hommes lui avait pris l'homme de sa vie, le seul homme qui l'avait réconciliée avec l'humanité. Cet homme beau, craquant dans sa gaucherie qui avait fait exploser son cœur à la seconde où elle l'avait vu alors qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré le sexe opposé.

Steeve Trevor croyait en l'humanité, il avait même sacrifié sa vie pour elle en dépit de leur amour. Elle lui en avait voulu en une seconde de temps pour le comprendre et décider d'honorer son sacrifice aussi longtemps que son souffle la porterait. Et aujourd'hui, elle faisait partie de la team de Batman et de Superman, la ligue des justiciers, luttant contre le mal et à chaque combat elle pensait à son Steeve, son courage et son altruisme et poursuivait la lutte malgré les atrocités qu'elles croisait. Tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était en son honneur car elle ne croyait plus en l'homme même si ses acolytes luttaient pour le bien et étaient bons, leurs histoires parlaient pour l'homme…

Aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin d'un assistant, elle avait beau être une déesse, elle ne pouvait pas tout faire et être partout, surtout avec son autre job qui lui demandait de plus en plus de temps et d'énergie. Ginger sa secrétaire avait fait une sélection drastique connaissant sa patronne et après cette sélection, un seul candidat était ressorti. Diana sourit devant le zèle de son employée qui venait d'entrer en lui remettant le dossier d'un certain Steffen Roberts

« Diana, selon vos critères, je n'ai gardé que celui-ci, 29 ans diplômé de Harvard à 23 ans, il a travaillé sur des fouilles en Egypte, auteur d'une thèse qui lui a valu un prix » énonça Ginger, ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

Diana hocha la tête et étudia le CV dépourvu de photo. Elle fronça les sourcils en avisant le prénom du prétendant au poste d'assistant. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à son amour. Elle vit en songe Steeve Trévor. Trois coups mirent fin à ses songes. Elle fit signe à sa secrétaire de faire entrer le candidat et se mit en position de dirigeante, comme elle avait pu le voir régulièrement mains jointes devant elle, posées sur son bureau.

Elle allait faire subir à cet homme, le pire interrogatoire de toute sa vie et s'il en ressortait entier alors, elle le prendrait en tant que sous apprenti ou sous fifre elle ne savait pas trop mais lui donner des responsabilités c'était non ! Pas à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle préférait être seule, c'est pour cela qu'elle appréciait la compagnie de Bruce Wayne car il ne s'embarrassait pas de paroles et préférait lui aussi être seul même s'il aimait être en sa compagnie et qu'il avait pris un acolyte Robin, un orphelin comme lui, il était évident qu'il faisait un transfert.

Elle ne ferait pas cette erreur, elle resterait seule quoi qu'il arrive, elle était bien mieux et puis personne ne comprenait sa façon de faire ou de vivre alors c'était mieux ainsi.

« Miss Price ? »

Elle sursauta au son de la voix grave qui la sortit de ses pensées et lui fit malgré elle battre le cœur plus vite. Diana leva la tête de ses papiers pour tomber dans le bleu azur de deux yeux magnifiques qui la subjuguèrent. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle avait devant elle un homme, le plus magnifique qu'il soit. Il était brun avait les yeux d'un bleu azur, un air insolent sur la face qui la faisait craquer tant il lui faisait penser à son Steeve.

« Oui »

« Je postule pour le poste de votre assistant mais ça vous l'aurez deviné, ce qui change c'est que vous n'avez pas besoin d'auditionner d'autre gugusse car je suis l'homme qu'il vous faut ! »

Diana haussa les sourcils souriant malgré elle. Elle aimait cette insolence mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser dominer par cet apprenti qui se prenait pour Dieu le père. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son candidat qui la défiait du regard, une étrange lueur qu'elle ne savait définir dans les yeux. Elle le vit pâlir à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, accentuant sa démarche chaloupée.

Steffen ouvrit la bouche comme pour prendre de l'air, elle était tellement magnifique, une reine, non, une déesse. Jamais il n'avait vu plus belle femme et à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il avait été envouté. Il avait entendu parler de la beauté de Diana Price mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé à quel point elle était belle et si avant tout autres choses il était tombé amoureux de son travail et de ses recherches, aujourd'hui alors qu'elle s'approchait de cette démarche féline qui lui faisait sauter le cœur, il était sous le charme envoutant de la femme.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous seriez la meilleure option pour moi… et ce musée archéologique »

Steffen papillonna des yeux ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sous le regard amusé de Diana.

« Parce que je sais qui vous êtes ! »

Diana recula, le regardant surprise et sur la défensive prête à en découdre

« Vous êtes la femme la plus fantastique qui soit ! Vous aimez votre métier et les œuvres que vous hébergées, vous les protégez comme votre vie, objets antiques ou œuvres d'art aucune différence, elles sont le témoignage du passé, un passé que nous sommes en charge de protéger. »

« Je protégerais ce musée et ses œuvres, quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! »

Diana l'observa et encore une fois dans les traits du jeune homme, elle y vit son Steeve et sa détermination à sauver le monde. Elle vit de l'altruisme et surtout dans ses yeux, elle y vit de l'abnégation et un je ne sais quoi qu'elle ne sût définir quand il posait ses magnifiques yeux bleus sur elle. Diana ferma les yeux dans un soupir.

« Désolée, vous ne faites pas l'affaire… » souffla-t-elle.

« Ah oui ? Et sur quel critère je ne fais pas l'affaire ? J'ai toutes les qualifications pour cela ! » contra Steffen, ne voulant pas passer à côté de ce poste dont il rêvait, occultant que sa patronne risquait dans peu de temps de le faire rêver chaque nuit, tellement elle était magnifique et passionnée.

Diana fronça les sourcils, seul Batman osait lui tenir tête et encore il se montrait prudent.

« Sur le critère que j'ai décidé que vous ne faisiez pas l'affaire ! »

« Ce n'est pas un argument suffisant pour m'évincer ! »

Le toupet du jeune homme estomaqua la jeune femme qui ouvrit puis referma la bouche tel un poisson rouge en manque d'air. Cet homme était le plus présomptueux, le plus insolent, le plus… elle ne savait même pas le qualifier mais il l'exaspérait déjà.

« Je suis l'assistant qu'il vous faut, je suis méthodique, appliqué et surtout… »

« Surtout imbu de vous-même ! » l'interrompit Diana en levant les yeux au ciel exaspérée par tant d'arrogance.

« Et surtout, je veux connaitre la vérité, j'aime explorer, étudier les choses pour deviner leur histoire leur rendre hommage à elles ou leur propriétaire. J'aime juste l'art, l'histoire… » continua le jeune homme les yeux brillants de passion, troublant encore plus Diana.

Il était définitivement l'assistant qu'elle recherchait. Passionné, désintéressé et ne vivant que pour son métier. Mais en même temps cet homme était un danger pour elle car il lui rappelait trop l'amour de sa vie, et elle ne voulait plus jamais aimer comme elle avait aimé cet homme altruiste mort pour l'humanité.

Elle savait que sa beauté attirait les hommes, qu'elle n'avait qu'à siffler pour ne plus être seule. Mais elle n'avait jamais retrouvé ce sentiment de plénitude que lui avait fait connaitre Steeve. Même Bruce Wayne, l'homme taciturne et torturé, qui n'œuvrait que pour le bien n'avait su lui faire connaitre ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Steeve Trévor, l'amour véritable.

Elle secoua la tête se demandant pourquoi, elle se posait autant de questions sur un inconnu. Il était instruit et passionné, il n'y avait donc aucun problème avec cet homme séduisant en dehors du fait qui lui faisait tant penser à son Steeve. Elle allait lui dire qu'il était retenu lorsqu'un homme surgit en furie, beuglant comme un dément :

« C'est une honte ! Un faux ! C'est votre conclusion ! J'ai payé cette œuvre 100 000 dollars, ça ne peut être un faux ! Vous avez fait un échange pour vous faire de l'argent sur mon dos ! » scanda-t-il en brandissant une statuette de bronze.

Le futur apprenti de Diana regarda la statuette de bronze représentant une femme nue, une seconde et se mit à rire, attirant l'attention de l'homme sur lui.

« La grosse arnaque mon pauvre, vous vous êtes bien fait entuber ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Faudrait être un aveugle borgne pour croire que cette œuvre est authentique ! Vous voulez quoi au juste monsieur qu'on vous paye un ophtalmo ? » railla Steffen faisant sourire Diana bien malgré elle.

« Quoi mais qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'homme en regardant d'un air méprisant Steffen.

« Il est mon assistant, il valide toutes mes conclusions ! » intervint Diana ne supportant pas ce regard sur un homme tel que Steffen.

Steffen regarda Diana d'un air satisfait ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel devant sa suffisance. Quant au vieil homme, il voulut intervenir mais le jeune homme l'interrompit :

« Chut, vous vous êtes fait avoir, la plus grande des archéologues, expert d'art et patronne de musée, vous la dit faites-vous une raison, porter plainte contre l'escroc qui vous a vendu cette merde mais sachez que madame Price ne se trompe jamais. » interrompit Steffen d'un air hautain.

L'individu s'approcha d'un pas menaçant vers la jeune femme qui ne silla pas Steffen lui avança d'un pas discret mais n'intervint pas comprenant parfaitement qu'une femme telle que Diana Price n'ait aucunement besoin qu'on la protège.

« Vous allez regretter votre tromperie, je vais vous détruire ! » menaça-t-il en pointant son doigt sur le visage de Diana.

« La vache ! » hurla Steffen faisant sursauter l'homme et la brunette.

Ils le regardèrent interloqués, bloqués dans la position dans laquelle ils se trouvait.

« Entre votre bague d'or blanc sertie d'un énorme rubis, votre gourmette en diamant aussi grosse qu'une chaine de condamné du moyen âge et votre Rolex en or massif, vous avez largement vos 100 000 dollars mettez-les au clou vous en tirer bien plus que ce que vous vous êtes fait voler ! » argua le jeune homme le menton entre ses doigts le plus sérieusement du monde, faisant ricaner Diana.

L'assistant ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme de réagir et le poussa vers la sortie en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Quelle plait ce type ! » clama Steffen en roulant des yeux faisant sourire Diana face à son attitude de dramaturge.

Puis sans un mot la conservatrice fit volteface et alla s'installer à son bureau. Steffen l'admira un moment en silence, et ne put s'empêcher encore une fois de penser que cette femme était une pure merveille. Les Dieux s'étaient penchés sur son berceau et l'avait gâtée de toutes les manières possibles. Superbe, intelligente, forte, indépendante, un esprit vif et réactif, elle possédait toutes les qualités qu'une femme pouvait avoir et il pensait que cela serait un bonheur de travailler avec elle mais aussi une torture d'être à ses côtés…

Il fut sorti de ses songes par la voix de l'objet de ses pensées.

« Au lieu de rêver si vous alliez faire votre travail d'assistant et que vous m'apportiez un café ! »

« Ok madame, laissez-moi deviner sans sucre avec une pointe de crème saupoudré de cannelle ! »

Diana ouvrit puis referma la bouche, s'étonnant qu'il ait pu deviner sa préférence pour le café. Puis elle sourit et reprit son travail en silence.

« Vous ne me demandez pas comment je sais pour votre café ? »

« Non mais je sens que vous allez me le dire ! »

« Eh bien j'ai remarqué dans votre coin cuisine qu'il y a un pot de sucre quasi plein, une petite carafe de crème qui n'est pas rangée dans le frigo et votre boite de cannelle est quasi vide donc j'en déduis que vous buvez régulièrement et de façon addictive du café à la crème avec un soupçon de cannelle. » conclut fièrement Steffen en bombant le torse faisant sourire à nouveau Diana.

« Très bien déduit Sherlock donc après m'avoir amené mon café vous pourrez aller chercher de la cannelle ! » s'amusa Diana ricanant en avisant son air dépité.

Steffen secoua la tête et partit en râlant tandis que sa patronne riait, elle ne savait pas si elle avait pris la bonne décision en engageant cet homme séduisant et insolent mais elle était certaine qu'avec lui sa vie serait bien plus amusante…

* * *

 **Voila c'est à vous suite ou pas ? Si je n'ai pas de review, j'en déduirais que je n'ai pas besoin de poster de suite et je la garderais donc pour moi. Merci de laisser un petit commentaire afin m'encourager à poster la suite...**


End file.
